evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Soxra
__TOC__ Adoption Hi. I apologize for the delay in answering the adoption request. I have given you and User:Dark-EnigmaXIII admin and bureaucrat rights as you requested. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:03, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Userpage Get a friggin userpage -- User:Dark-EnigmaXIII Hi! Hello! i was checking random wikis and then i remembered this place, hope you don't mind but i fixed some links here and there. Sorry for being anonymous, if my edits caused trouble, i'm humbly sorry. 05:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello again! it's the anon from the other night, i finally remembered the password of my old account so i'll help a little if a can. ~''The Maverick 013'' 00:16, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Questions *Am i the only one who noticed the ton of articles directly copied from Wikipeda/EvaGeeks? what should i do with all those red links? *Are we allowed to copy from other places? like, copy the episodes from Evageeks? *This and this are useful for something? Thanks for your time. ~''The Maverick 013'' 00:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic My apologies, I needed to find a place where I could my ideas. The other Evagalion fanon website had very few pages. I didn't know this was a canon website. Why is that? Are my eyes failing me or the characters section in the upper part of the screen is now err...cloned? just wondering. ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : In the upper part of the screen where the "Characters", "Evangelions", "Popular Pages", etc are displayed, the "Characters" section is replacing the "Evangelion" section now. At least that's what i see in my computer. ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :: Good! it's time for the Angels to have their own space. ~''The Maverick 013'' 02:31, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey, i just noticed the Main Page is unprotected, i think it must be protected (personal opinion). By the way, i'll try to clean all the useless links on Evangelion (anime) tonight. Hope that helps : ) ~''The Maverick 013'' 19:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hey thanks! that will save some time ( my computer is VERY slow ). Now, before i forget, i found an interesting stuff about 3.0 on the Evageeks forum. Can i upload it? the image is huge. ~''The Maverick 013'' 17:50, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : So, what do you think? one of the members of the forum comfirmed these are Evangelion characters but it seems mysterious anyway. ~''The Maverick 013'' 18:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Here's a link to the forum, if you want to check. ~''The Maverick 013'' 18:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Images: Hey, could you please tell me how to replace images already existent in the wiki to new ones? i want to change the ones i uploaded before knowing the png politic. Oh! don't forget to check the promotional poster of 3.0, i want to hear your opinions. Thanks. ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC) More about Rebuild: Hey Soxra, i found more images about 3.0 in a Japanese site called Mina no Eva. You may want to check. I'll upload them right now. ~''The Maverick 013'' 17:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) My Opinion: Sir, i leave the wiki for a few hours and look what you all have done...¡Yaaay! *enters fanboy mode*. Err... did i said that loud? Oh well, on a serious note, i just felt obligued to congratulate you both, can i add some icons? please, please *enters fanboy mode again* how do they work? ~''The Maverick 013'' 00:48, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you so much! let's see what i can do. But, i noticed something, some icons may obscure or cover certain parts of the text, check this as an example. Hope it'll be fixed in the future. Anyways, thanks again :) ~''The Maverick 013'' 02:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :: No need to worry :P ~''The Maverick 013'' 03:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Actually I never pay attention to the format of the image, but I'll keep an eye on it from now. Also, I was wondering if it is possible to create new pages even for the old angels remade in the Rebuild version (Such as Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, Sahaquiel and so on), after all they're a bit different from the old anime/manga series (except for Sachiel). But the problem is there aren't official artwork released for them yet. I don't even know if they can be find, since some of them are made in CG like the Third. The only one are those of Shamshel and Ramiel SADDLER 19:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Images: I demand an Asuka gallery!!! Oh, by the way, i'll be replacing JPEGs for PNGs on my free time, please check which of the older images needs to be deleted. ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) User Pages: *Contemplates your user page O_O* Amazing, just, amazing. I used to think the user pages where a mere place to add simple info but THIS is another level. How do you do it? it's incredible, seriously. ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! sorry for my long vacations, some problems with my internet conection prevented me from coming back. Did something interesting happened? Oh, and i would like to have a talk bubble, can i? ~''The Maverick 013'' 00:41, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks to both of you, now some more help please. How do i add someting to the talktext and sig? i write stuff but nothing seems to happen. Can someone write an example on my template? ~''The Maverick 013'' 02:13, March 30, 2012 (UTC) About Categories: Animated Gif's: I see: Your Images About Talk Bubbles